The figure shows a square of side $y$ units divided into a square of side $x$ units and four congruent rectangles. What is the perimeter, in units, of one of the four congruent rectangles? Express your answer in terms of $y$. [asy]
size(4cm);
defaultpen(linewidth(1pt)+fontsize(12pt));
draw((0,0)--(0,4)--(4,4)--(4,0)--cycle);
draw((1,0)--(1,3));
draw((0,3)--(3,3));
draw((3,4)--(3,1));
draw((1,1)--(4,1));
label("$x$",(1,2),E);
label("$y$",(2,4),N);
pair a,b;
a = (0,4.31);
b = a + (4,0);
draw(a--a+(1.8,0));
draw(a+(2.2,0)--b);
draw(a+(0,.09)--a-(0,.09));
draw(b+(0,.09)--b-(0,.09));
[/asy]
Explanation: Let $l$ represent the longer side of the rectangle, which makes the shorter side of the rectangle $y-l$ (since one long side and one short side make up $y$). Then the perimeter of one of the rectangles is $2l+2(y-l)=2l+2y-2l=\boxed{2y}$.